Führerschein
by ReiNGE
Summary: Harry hat Draco dazu überredet mit ihm in die Muggelwelt zu ziehen. Es gibt nur ein Problem: Draco kann hier sein liebstes Fortbewegungsmittel nicht nutzen.. den Besen. Darum muss er jetzt den Führerschein machen.


**_Führerschein_**

Disclaimer: Nix mir, gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Warnungen: Angedeuteter Slash (wirklich nur ganz, ganz, ganz leicht angedeutet); in Dialogform geschrieben

Anmerkung: Dies hier ist mit Abstand eine meiner miesesten Stories überhaupt; hab mich nur von einer Freundin überreden lassen, sie ins Internet zu tun, also bedankt euch bei ihr g.

Ausgangspunkt: Draco und Harry sind ein Paar. Harry hat Draco dazu überredet, in die Muggelwelt zu ziehen. Draco hält davon denkbar wenig und zu allem Überfluss kann er hier auch sein liebstes Fortbewegungsmittel nicht nutzen: den Besen. Doch Harry hat für dieses Problem auch schon eine Lösung: Draco muss den Autoführerschein machen...

Draco sitzt zusammen mit seinem Fahrlehrer im Auto. Dieser hält sich gerade, mit vor Schreck verzogenem Gesicht, mit beiden Händen am Gurt fest.

Fahrlehrer: „Mr Malfoy, rechts vor links!"

Draco: „Pff, wen juckt das? Wenn ich hier fahre, haben die Anderen gefälligst stehen zu bleiben!"

Fahrlehrer: „Wenn Sie so weitermachen, werden Sie ihren Führerschein nie bekommen!"

Draco (fährt über eine rote Ampel): „Ich werde mich doch von so dümmlichen Verkehrsregeln nicht aufhalten lassen, Sie dämlicher Muggel!"

Fahrlehrer: „Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was ein Muggel ist, so will ich diese Beleidigung lieber überhört haben! Und diese dämlichen Verkehrsregeln zu beherrschen, ist nun mal leider Vorraussetzung für den Führerschein, Mr Malfoy!"

Draco: „Ha, das werden wir ja sehen!"

3 Stunden später; Draco ist wieder zu Hause bei Harry

Harry: „Du hast was?"

Draco: „Tut mir leid, aber dieser Typ hat mich einfach genervt."

Harry: „Das ist noch lange kein Grund ihn in einen Elefanten zu verwandeln!"

Draco: „Ich hab' ihn doch wieder zurückverwandelt!"

Harry: „Ach, na in dem Fall…"

Draco: „Außerdem habe ich sofort danach einen Vergessenszauber angewandt."

Harry: „Das will ich auch hoffen!"

Draco: „Wo ist das Problem?"

Harry: „Erstens solltest du deinen Führerschein machen, und dazu gehört nun mal, dass du deinen Fahrlehrer nicht in dickhäutige Tiere verwandelst, und zweitens: Hast du schon mal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass dich vielleicht jemand gesehen haben könnte?"

Draco: „Ach, da war doch niemand. Und wenn doch, dann wird dem ohnehin niemand glauben!"

Harry: „So, und wenn doch? Du kannst hier in der Muggelwelt nicht einfach herumzaubern, wie du willst!"

Draco: „Willst du wissen, was ich von deiner Muggelwelt halte?"

Harry: „Du kannst ja gern wieder zurückgehen, aber dann alleine!"

Draco: „Jetzt mach' mal halblang! Gut, ich werde meinen Fahrlehrer nicht mehr in einen Elefanten verwandeln! Zufrieden?"

2 Tage später; Draco ist gerade von seiner Fahrstunde nach Hause gekommen.

Draco: „Mooment! Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht mehr in einen Elefanten verwandle!"

Harry: „Aber ein Regenwurm ist okay, wie? Er hätte gefressen oder zertreten werden können! Schon mal überlegt?"

Draco: „Wenn dieser Vollhirni so zur Weißglut treibt, überlege ich nicht!"

Harry: „Das habe ich inzwischen auch bemerkt! Reiß dich ab jetzt gefälligst zusammen!"

Draco: „Jaja, ich werde ab jetzt aufpassen, okay!"

Harry: „Das will ich hoffen!"

1 Woche später; Draco kommt nach Hause, er hat gerade seine Fahrprüfung hinter sich

Draco: „Rate mal!"

Harry: „Du hast nicht bestanden, habe ich Recht?"

Draco: „Doooooch, habe ich!"

Harry: „Wie hast du das denn geschafft?"

Draco: „Naja, ich habe dem Prüfer nur gezeigt, wie gut ich meinen Fahrlehrer in eine Kreuzung aus Flubberwurm und knallrümpfigen Kröter verwandeln kann und ihm vorgeschlagen, ihm auch eine interessantere Form zu verpassen!"

Harry: „Das gibt's doch nicht!"

Draco: „Doch und diesmal hat der Vergessenszauber hinterher sogar gewirkt, glaube ich!"

So, das Leiden hat nun auch schon ein Ende. Wem's trotzdem gefallen hat, darf natürlich auch reviewen,

bis dann,

Rei


End file.
